שריפת התלמוד באיטליה 1553
thumb|שמאל|330 px|ROMA il Rugo di Talmud[[קובץ:ROMA_2_008.JPG|thumb|330px|ימין| 'שלט זכרון לשריפת התלמוד הוצב בכיכר Campo de’ Fiori במרכז רומא - על משטח הקרקע, והוא נראה כמו מרצפה גדולה ממתכת. הוא הוצב מטרים ספורים מהפסל של Giordano Bruno במרכז הכיכר - מכיוון via de' Giubbonari - הרחוב המוביל לכיכר מהגאטו היהודי ']] בעקבות האירוע, ממשלת איטליה החליטה לממן את תרגום התלמוד הבבלי לשפה האיטלקית. עוד פרטים ראו כאן: Il Progetto di traduzione del Talmud Babilonese in italiano. באפריל 2016 יצאה לאור מסכת ראש השנה. thumb|533px|מרכז|מנחם רהט כתב בעלון השבת "מצב הרוח" לחג הפסח מספר 381 על הכרך הראשון של התלמוד שיצא לאור בשפה האיטלקית, במימון ממשלת איטליה (כ"כפרה" על שריפת התלמוד במאה ה-16 ברומא). 50 מלומדים, חלקם מישראל עוסקים בפרויקט זה * ראו גם:התלמוד באיטלקית מקור הציטוט בשלט אירוע שריפת התלמוד (תרגום אוטומטי - המקור להלן ) בראש השנה ה'שי"ד, 9 בספטמבר 1553, לפני כארבע מאות שנים נשרפו כתבי יד עבריים בפומבי בכיכר קמפו די פיורי ברומא, שם כמה שנים מאוחר יותר להישרף בחיים אנוס יוסף Saralvo והיכן יותר מחצי מאה יסבלו גורל זהה הוגה דעות הפילוסוף ג 'ורדנו ברונו (ר' מן השירים של ישראל באיטליה, "נערך על ידי ש. ברנשטיין, ירושלים 1939 (ב עברית), pp. 47-53). באיטליה תאריך זה עבר כמעט בלי משים, ולא בעיתונים ומגזינים אז קיימים והפכו אותה מילה. זה לא קרה ארז ישראל, את התאריך שבו מאיים לא להעביר מעיניהם. בשנה זו, המלומד א ו ביבליוגרפיים Ja'ari נתן מודפס ספר קטן, עברית, תחת הכותרת: "שריפת התלמוד באיטליה בקבלת 400 שנים לא יקרה," אשר לאסוף את הנושא ההיסטורי, ליטורגית ספרותית. הספר הקטן הזה הייתי נוהג עזרה גדולה בתוך אוסף של המאמר הזה שלא רוצה תביעה אחרים להודיע לקהל מודעים לשפה עברית וגם אין את המזל הטוב כדי לקרוא את הטקסט בצורתו המקורית, את העובדות ומה קרה. * מוקד - פורטל יהדוי איטליה La pergamena che brucia e le lettere che volano: è una delle immagini più drammatiche della tradizione ebraica. Sono le parole pronunciate da Rabbi Chananià ben Teradion, messo al rogo dai Romani avvolto dalle pergamente del Sefer Torà, per aver disobbedito all’ordine di studiare Torà. Agli studenti che assistevano e gli chiedevano cosa vedesse, rispondeva con quella frase, che significa che si può distruggere la materia, ma lo spirito è indistruttibile. Sono le parole che abbiamo voluto incidere nella targa metallica che ieri pomeriggio è stata finalmente collocata nel pavimento di Campo de’ Fiori, la piazza in cui il giorno di Rosh haShana 5314, 9 Settembre 1553, per ordine dell’Inquisizione, il Talmud fu bruciato. Dopo le persecuzioni medievali contro i libri ebraici manoscritti, quella fu l’inizio della persecuzione contro il libro ebraico stampato, che forse non è mai finita. La piccola cerimonia di ieri pomeriggio ha attratto casualmente numerosi turisti che stranamente erano quasi tutti ebrei da vari paesi del mondo. Un anziano, che veniva dagli USA, mi ha detto che nel 1938 con la sua famiglia è scappato da Berlino. Quindi di roghi se ne intendeva. E si è congratulato con noi per quella che è stata per lui una gradita sorpresa. Ci sono voluti 458 anni per mettere una targa di ricordo, ma non è mai troppo tardi. Riccardo Di Segni, rabbino capo di Roma מה קרה באותו יום עצוב מיום 9 ספטמבר 1553 - היום בו נשרף התלמוד כפי שנראה בהמשך - ציינו את יום ה -1 של ראש השנה או ראש השנה היהודי, השנה 9 ספטמבר 1983 - יום השנה 430 ° תאריך כואב - נופל ב 2 ימי ראש השנה. לא רצינו לעבור על זה בשתיקה, כך לדורות הבאים לחיות באווירה של חופש ודמוקרטיה, אנחנו יודעים מה נעשה נגד העם היהודי, לעזוב את האמונה ואת תרבות עמוקה כי תמיד מחובר בקרב אנשים. כאשר לא לתקוף ישירות לתוך הבשר היה ניסו בכל האמצעים כדי לפגוע ו דיבה, להכות אותו האצילית ביותר, כלומר את לימוד התלמוד, מורשת של דורות, אשר החזיק בחיים את הלהבה של אמונה, תקווה, ולכן קיומם והישרדות של העם בישראל, בין האנשים. העם "של הספר" איבד בימים רחוקים של 9 ספטמבר 1553 היקר ביותר של ספרים שלו אחרי התנ"ך, אשר - יאמרו לנו הרבה יותר מאוחר, המשורר של מס 'תחייה עברית Ch ביאליק הציל את העם היהודי את תהפוכות ההיסטוריה שלה ועל הגלות שלו "אם אתה רוצה לדעת את המקור, אשר נמשך אחים שהלכו אל מותם רגוע בימים של כאב ... ו שמח לפגוש את המוות, על ידי הושטה צווארה לסכין ואת קופיץ מתוח לטפס על הפיגום שלך או לזרוק על מדורת ואת למות כקדושים, נושם בשם ... עבר המקום הישן שבו אתה לומד את החוק ... ושם תראה יהודים כפוף, פניהם חרוש קמטים, בטרם עת בגיל, יהודים, ילדים של גלות מהן לשאת את עול כבד מנסה לשכוח את כל הדאגות שלהם בין דפי התלמוד שחוק ולא לשכוח את הסבל שלהם, מדברים על שיחות מאסטרס הישן או לשפוך את הצער שלהם בספר תהילים ... " חוברת ההנצחה לחזור החוברת בהוצאת Ja'ari, המנציח את יום השנה ה 400 של שריפת התלמוד, נאמר כי היא כוללת 64 עמודים, מחולק לשמונה פרקים: הראשון מדבר על אחד הבועה כי בועת שהוביל אל המוקד, לא רק ברומא אלא גם בערים אחרות של איטליה, היסטוריונים של אותה תקופה, ובראשם יוסף כהן, היסטוריון ומחבר של הרדיפה "עמק הדמעות", עדותו של תקופתו, את אלגיות כתוב לאירוע מכאיב, את המאמצים שנעשו על ידי קהילות איטלקית שונים כדי להציל את הספרים היהודי הנותרים, התגובות של הקהילות של טורקיה ופולין האירוע intercessions של הקהילה האיטלקית עבור reprinting של התלמוד במהלך לנהוג בדוגמטיות של Sixtus V ולבסוף המחקר הנוכחי של התלמוד, במיוחד ארז ישראל, אחרי יותר מארבע שנים לאחר הרדיפות של הספר עברית. לצורך מאמר זה מכיל רק הסיבות שהביאו את בול של יוליוס השלישי לדווח על ידי היסטוריונים היסטוריונים. הצו נגד הספרים היהודי - כותב Ja'ari - זה היה עכשיו חלק מן התנועות של 'מונה', ששיאו הקמת בית הדין של האינקוויזיציה ברומא (1542), לאחר הקמתו בספרד לפני שנים רבות, הגורם השור של יוליוס השלישי נגד הספרים היהודי בכלל ובפרט התלמוד, נערך על ידי מחלוקת נמרץ התקיים באותו זמן בין שני המו"ל ים הגדולים של הספרים היהודי בוונציה; Marcantonio Giustiniani ו Aloise Bragadini. המחלוקת פרצה באלימות כאשר הן מדפסות להדפיס, בו זמנית, את העבודה פולחני של תורה של הרמב"ם במשנה או ha-ג 'אד חזק "(החזרה של חוק או יד חזקה), נתמך על ידי הערות ב 1550. המדפסות שני, כל האשימו אחד את השני עד המחלוקת עם שותפות של כמה יהודים כופרים, הובא בפני בית הדין של האפיפיור, וטען כי המודפס באותם מדפסות המכיל האשמות התקפות נגד הדת השלטת ספרים עברית. ההאשמות היו נשפך בדרך מיוחדת על ידי יהודי משומד, נגד התלמוד שראה אור לפני כמה שנים - בין 1546 ו 1551 - ב הטיפוגרפיה של Giustiniani. Apostates מי נתן את ידו כדי להפיץ את התביעה היו: ז 'וזף מורו ZARF כפירה כי כאשר קיבל את השם של אנדריאה דל מונטה, חננאל דה פוליניו , ושלמה רומאנו, אחיין של לויטה מדקדק אליהו חגג. את הטענות, במיוחד apostates, הם לוקחים על האפיפיור החדש, אשר בול ב 12 אוגוסט 1553 (המקביל ל 2 אלול 5313) נתן הוראה לשרוף שני Talmudim, בפיקוד על היהודים למסור את כל הרכוש שלהם . במקביל נאסר על יהודים לקרוא את התלמוד, להחזיק אותו, יש אותו בספריות שלהם לעזור ליהודים להדפיס מחדש או שעתוק של זה, הוציא את השור ... מנהיגי העיר נצטוו לבצע חיפוש ב כל בתי היהודים, לקחת את כל, ספרים עברית מצויים ברשותם, כמובן, הם לא עשו שום הבחנה הנסה הספרים היהודי ולכן ביום הגורלי ההוא ב 9 ספטמבר 1553, בכיכרות של קמפו די פיורי די רומא נשרפו שקים שקים של ספרים יהודיים, הוסר מבתי היהודים. באותה התקופה, את הבועה הוארך לערים אחרות איטלקית: ונציה, אנקונה, בולוניה, ראוונה, פרארה, מנטובה, אורבינו, פירנצה כמה שנים מאוחר יותר - בשנת 1559 - קרמונה, מרכז הדפסת ספרים עברית חשוב מאוד . א Ja'ari, אופ. cit. עמ ' 8, א ' הברמן, את ההיסטוריה של הספר עברית, ירושלים 1968, עמ '. 115-116 (ב עברית), מאמרים שלי על "הדפסה היהודית באיטליה," הופיעו שבועי של ישראל 1963-65. בוודאי לא היתה הפעם הראשונה התלמוד נשרף. כבר בשנת 1236 ניקולס דונין המשומד אל האפיפיור גרגוריוס התשיעי דיווחו כי התלמוד מכיל דברי נאצה של מייסדי הכנסייה, כך האפיפיור - לאחר שהזמין לברר מה זה אומר - שלח מכתב ל-עגול כל הכמורה של צרפת, כדי להחרים את כל הספרים הם מחזיקים, שישרפו בפומבי בכיכר בפריז בשנת 1244. הפרק היה עצוב שנמסרה לנו על ידי ר ' Zidkijahu, בני משפחתו של אברהם Anawim, ב פולחני חה "שלו Shibbolè-לקט" (מהדורה ביבר בשנת 1887 התפרסם ב -1962), שם הוא לוקח בחשבון את המסורות והמנהגים של היהודים "של טקס הרומית או הילדים רומא. בעבודה זו, בפרק על הציבור (פרק 263, עמ '252) ה' מהר 'וכך הוא כותב: "כאשר אנו מדברים הצום רוצה להזכיר כאן כי צום זה הרבה זמן בקהילה של רומא, ב בשבוע שבו אנו קוראים Parashaà של Chukkath (ויקרא 19, 1-22,1), לזכרם של 21 קרונות של ספרים יהודיים, הכוללים את ספרי התלמוד נשרפו בפומבי אחרים בצרפת בשנת 1244 .... " החדשות מוזכר את מהדורת "ספר Tanja (מנטובה של 1514), ר 'מיוחס Jechiel המשפחה של Jekutiel Anawim היטב (ראה פרק ב 'מהר'). בין הכתבים יהיה לצטט מה שכתוב בעבודה "עמק הדמעות או את הדמעות" של הא ג 'וזף כהן (מהדורה מ לטריס, וינה 1852, pp. 111-113): "ברומא באותם ימים (1553) התגייר נזיר פרנציסקני, ששמו היה קורנליוס מ Montalcino. אחרי שהוא עבר ברית מילה כדי לשרת את אלוהים שלנו, נתפס בלהט קדוש בפזיזות החל מטיף את ההמונים ברחובות מזהה רומא נגד הדת הנוצרית והמשיח שלו. הוא נעצר מיד ונשלח המוקד. זה היה באותו זמן כי חלק apostates של העם שלנו slandered התלמוד לפני האפיפיור יוליוס השלישי, בטענה שהיא משופעת צעדים נגד הדת הנוצרית. האפיפיור היה פשוט שלח את המכתבים בכל האזורים של איטליה, ציווה על הרס על ידי אש של כל העותקים של התלמוד. העיר הראשונה שבה הוצא להורג את סדר היו האפיפיור ברומא בולוניה. כפי שכתבתי, אנשים הרע, והשאיר את האנשים שלנו, הם החלו להפיץ שקרים D (מכל סוג שהוא נגד החוק של אלוהינו, עיקש וחסר רחמים, לאחר ויתרה הברית שאלוהים עשה עם אבותינו, החל לחקות את ההתנהגות של הנוצרים, ועוד, עם הבלים שלהם החטאים אשר מוכתמים, לא טרח לעצבן לורד. מול האפיפיור יוליוס השלישי slandered התלמוד, בטענה כי הספר, שהופץ בקרב היהודים, היה את עניינם של הרגלים ומנהגים המבדילים אותם מעמים אחרים. אומרים התלמוד defaming המשיח של הנוצרים האפיפיור לא צריך לסבול להפיץ שלה. יוליוס לא יכול להחזיק את כל הכעס שלו, ומיד נתן הוראות כי התלמוד נשרף. הרצון של האפיפיור היה מוכן יישום שבו השוטרים, מבלי להעלות כל סוג של עיכוב, החלו לסרוק עיכוב מכל סוג, החל לקרצף את בתי היהודים, להחרים ספרים שנשמרו עבור ואז לזרוק אותם ברחובות וסמטאות של רומא. שריפת הספרים היהודי תלמוד אחרים בפומבי התקיים ביום השנה החדשה היהודית, שבת, בשנת 5314 של חישוב שלנו 1,553 מהם (ב קמפו די פיורי ). הילדים של ישראל בכה במרירות למדורת המואר בידי אויבי האל. ואלה שמות של מלשינים ו slanderers שרצו הרס: חננאל שלנו (Graziadio) מ Foligno, יוזף מורו (אנדריאה דל מונטה) ושלמה ( Giovanbattista) רומנו. אלוהים לא מוחק את אשמתם נגדם לשאול את כל הזעם שלו! אירוע זה עצוב מתבטאת גם שרשרת "מסורת" של ר ' Ghedaljà היטב Jacjjà, שהיה עד ראייה צו של האפיפיור (ראה את המהדורה של ונציה 1586, עמ '117), ב "גנאלוגיה אתרי" של סמואל אל Ghazzì, הדביק של Candia (ראה את המהדורה של ונציה של 1600 ועל ידי א הברמן reprint, 1944), בבסיס "דוד" מאת דוד גנץ (ראה את המהדורה של פראג בשנת 1592) ו "בלשונו של יוסף) של יוסף Sambari חי באלכסנדריה D 'מצרים במחצית השנייה של המאה הי"ח (לראות את הטקסט ... על ידי א Neubauer, אוקספורד, 1888, כרך, עמ' 147). אפילו כמה אלגיות נכתבו באותה תקופה, להנציח ו להתאבל על אירוע עצוב. מן הכרך Ja'ari אתה מוצא כי קיבלנו את "חמש אלגיות, המורכב על ידי הכותבים של התקופה: הראשון על ידי ר ' עמנואל, בנו של Jekutiel מ בנוונטו, והשני על ידי ר ' מרדכי, בנו של יהודה על ידי Balnes, מן פזארו, תלמידו של ר ' Jehoshua יצחק דה 'Lattes, ואת השלישי מ ר סולומון Chazzan אנקונה ואת הרביעית על ידי אב של העיר ונציה, מחבר של שני שירים על חג הליטורגית של חנוכה פורים יהודית גרמנית (Ijjdish), שם הוא גם מדבר על שריפת התלמוד, אשר התרחש ברומא ב -1553, את החמישי של המשורר אנונימי, למי קיבלנו רק כמה פסוקים של השיר כולו (ראה א 'יה' ארי אופ. cit. pp. 40-53). האפקט של הבועה של 1553 הביאה כי מאז, לא ההדפסה יותר חוזה כלשהו של התלמוד באיטליה, המחקר של משמעת זו לא היתה בין חוקרים המוני העם היהודי, אשר מהווים את המחקר הזה עם הספרים של טקסים, אשר לא הייתה נתונה באותה הפרשה, כמו אל Fassi או ר 'תלמוד קטן יצחק מ פז, משנה תורה או ha-ג 'אד חזק של הרמב"ם שלחן ערוך "של יוסף קארו, אשר ראה את האור, לראשונה באיטליה ב ונציה ב -1565, בהדפסה של Bragadini Aloise, שהיה כל כך הרבה כאב רכש לפני כמה שנים העם היהודי, משמיצים התלמוד גרימת אחזקותיה ב Campo di Fiori ברומא ביום ה -1 של ראש השנה של 5314, המקביל ל 9 ספטמבר 1553 (ראה מאמר שלי: " בשנת המאה הרביעית של המהדורה הראשונה של הרצאה ערוך 'Sholchan' בישראל ב 27 למאי, 1965). … Affinché sappiano le vostre generazioni… (Levitico 19, 42) Il 9 settembre 1953 si compivano quattro secoli dal giorno in cui venne dato alle fiamme il Talmud pubblicamente in Piazza Campo di Fiori a Roma, dove alcuni anni dopo verrà arso vivo il marrano Josef Saralvo e dove dopo più di mezzo secolo subirà la stessa sorte il pensatore e filosofo Giordano Bruno (v. «dai Canti d'Israele in Italia» a cura di Sh. Bernstein, Gerusalemme 1939 (in ebraico), pp. 47-53). In Italia quella data passò pressoché inosservata, né i giornali e le Riviste allora esistenti ne fecero parola. Non così avvenne in Erez Israel, dove la nefasta data non passò sotto silenzio. In quell'anno, infatti, lo studioso e bibliografico A. Ja'ari, dava alle stampe un volumetto, in lingua ebraica, dal titolo: «Il rogo del Talmud in Italia nel compiersi 400 anni dall'accaduto», nel quale raccoglieva tutto il materiale storico, liturgico e letterario sull'argomento. Questo volumetto mi è stato di guida e di grande aiuto nella compilazione del presente articolo, che altra pretesa non vuole che portare a conoscenza di un pubblico ignaro della lingua ebraica e che non ha la fortuna di leggere i testi nella sua forma originale, i fatti e l'accaduto. La triste data del 9 settembre 1553 – giorno in cui fu dato alle fiamme il Talmud come vedremo più avanti – cadeva il 1° giorno di Rosh ha-Shanà o capo d'anno ebraico; quest'anno il 9 settembre 1983 – 430° anniversario della dolorosa data – cade il 2 giorno di Rosh ha-Shanà. Non abbiamo voluto lasciarla passare sotto silenzio, affinché le nuove generazioni che vivono in clima di libertà e di democrazia, sappiamo che cosa è stato fatto contro il popolo ebraico, allo scopo di allontanarlo dalla fede e dalla profonda cultura per la quale si è sempre distinto fra le genti. Quando non li attaccava direttamente nelle carni si tentava con ogni mezzo di avvilirlo e vilipenderlo, colpendolo nella parte più nobile, cioè nello studio del Talmud, retaggio di generazioni, che aveva mantenuto viva la fiaccola della fede, della speranza e di conseguenza dell'esistenza e sopravvivenza del popolo d'Israele, in mezzo alle genti. Il «popolo del libro» perdeva in quel lontano giorno del 9 settembre 1553 il più caro dei suoi libri, dopo la Bibbia, che – come dirà molto più tardi il poeta del risorgimento ebraico Ch. N. Bialik aveva salvato il popolo ebraico nei marosi della sua storia e del suo esilio: «Se tu vuoi conoscere la fonte, alla quale hanno attinto i tuoi fratelli, che andavano sereni incontro alla morte, nei giorni del dolore… ed allegri incontro alla morte, da porgere il collo al coltello affilato ed alla mannaia tesa; da salire il patibolo o gettarsi sul rogo e morire da Santi, spirando nel nome dell'Unico… recati presso l'antico luogo dove si studia la Legge… e là vedrai Ebrei curvi, dai volti solcati dalle rughe, invecchiati innanzi tempo, Ebrei, figli dell'esilio, di cui portano il pesante giogo e che cercano di dimenticare tutti i loro affanni nelle pagine logore di un Talmud ed obliare la loro miseria, parlando delle antiche conversazioni dei Maestri o riversando i loro dolori nel libro dei Salmi…» Tornando al volumetto pubblicato dallo Ja'ari, a ricordo del 400° anniversario del rogo del Talmud, diremo che esso consta di 64 pagine e si articola in otto capitoli: nel primo si parla della Bolla che della Bolla che ha determinato il rogo, non solo a Roma, ma anche in altre città d'Italia; i cronisti dell'epoca, primo fra tutti Josef ha-Cohen, lo storico delle persecuzioni ed autore dell'opera «La valle del pianto»; le testimonianze dei contemporanei; le elegie scritte per il dolorose avvenimento; gli sforzi fatti dalle varie Comunità italiane per salvare i rimanenti libri ebraici; le reazioni delle Comunità della Turchia e della Polonia per l'accaduto; le intercessioni delle Comunità italiane per la ristampa del Talmud durante il pontificato di Sisto V ed infine l'attuale studio del Talmud, particolarmente in Erez Israel, dopo più di quattrocento anni dalla persecuzione contro il libro ebraico. Ai fini di questo articolo riporteremo soltanto i motivi, che hanno determinato la Bolla di Giulio III e quando riportato dagli storici e dai cronisti dell'epoca. Il decreto contro i libri ebraici – scrive lo Ja'ari – faceva parte ormai dei movimenti della «Controriforma», culminando nell'istituzione del Tribunale dell'Inquisizione a Roma (1542), dopo la sua fondazione in Spagna molti anni prima, la causa della Bolla di Giulio III contro i libri ebraici in generale ed il Talmud in particolare, ebbe luogo da una vivace disputa avvenuta, in quel tempo, tra le due maggiori case editrici di libri ebraici a Venezia; marcantonio Giustiniani e Aloise Bragadini. La disputa scoppiò violenta quando ambedue le tipografie stamparono, contemporaneamente, l'opera ritualistica del Maimonide: il «Mishnè Torà o Jad ha-Chazakà» (la ripetizione della Legge o la mano forte), corredato dai commenti nel 1550. I due tipografi si accusarono vicendevolmente, finché la disputa, con la complicità di alcuni apostati ebrei, fu portata davanti alla corte papale, sostenendo che i libri ebraici, stampati in quelle tipografie contenevano accuse ed attacchi contro la religione dominante. Le accuse si riversarono, in modo particolare, da parte degli apostati ebrei, contro il Talmud che aveva visto la luce qualche anno prima – tra il 1546 ed il 1551 – nella tipografia del Giustiniani. Gli apostati che dettero mano alla diffusione dell'accusa erano: Josef Moro Zarfatì, che all'atto dell'apostasia accolse il nome di Andrea dal Monte, Hananel da Foligno e Shelomò Romano, nipote del celebre grammatico Elia Levita. Le accuse, in particolar modo degli apostati, fecero presa sul nuovo Pontefice, che con la Bolla del 12 agosto 1553 (corrispondente al 2 di Elul 5313) diede ordine di dare alle fiamme ambedue i Talmudim, comandando agli Ebrei di consegnare tutti i loro beni. Al tempo stesso fu proibito ai non-ebrei di leggere il Talmud, di possederlo, averlo nelle loro biblioteche e di aiutare gli Ebrei alla ristampa o alla trascrizione di esso… Emanata la Bolla i capi della città ebbero l'ordine di fare la perquisizione in tutte le case ebraiche, portando via tutti i libri ebraici, che si trovassero in loro possesso; naturalmente essi non fecero distinzione nel portar via i libri ebraici e così, in quel fatidico giorno del 9 settembre 1553, nella pubblica Piazza di Campo di Fiori a Roma vennero dati alle fiamme sacchi e sacchi di libri ebraici, asportati dalle case ebraiche. In quello stesso periodo la Bolla venne estesa anche ad altre città italiane: Venezia, Ancona, Bologna, Ravenna, Ferrara, Mantova, Urbino, Firenze ed alcuni anni più tardi – nel 1559 – a Cremona, centro tipografico di libri ebraici molto importante A. Ja'ari, op. cit. p. 8; A. Habermann, la storia del libro ebraico, Gerusalemme 1968, pp. 115-116 (in ebraico) ed i miei articoli sulla «Tipografia ebraica in Italia», apparsi nel Settimanale Israel degli anni 1963-65. Non era certamente la prima volta che il Talmud veniva dato alle fiamme. Già nel 1236 l'apostata Nicola Donin aveva riferito al pontefice Gregorio IX che i Talmud conteneva espressioni blasfeme contro i fondatori della Chiesa, tanto che il pontefice – dopo aver ordinato di appurare quanto da quello affermato – inviò una lettera-circolare a tutti gli ecclesiastici di Francia, allo scopo di confiscare tutti i libri i loro possesso, per essere bruciati pubblicamente nella piazza di Parigi nel 1244. Il triste episodio ci è stato tramandato da R. Zidkijahu, figlio di Avraham della famiglia degli Anawim, nella sua opera ritualistica «Shibbolè ha-Leket» (edizione Biber , nel 1887 e ristampa del 1962), dove si tiene conto delle tradizioni e degli usi degli ebrei «di rito romano o dei figli di Roma». In quest'opera, nel capitolo che tratta dei «Digiuni» pubblici (capitolo 263, p. 252) così egli scrive: «dal momento che parliamo dei digiuni vogliamo qui ricordare un digiuno che si fa da lungo tempo nella Comunità di Roma, nella settimana in cui si legge la Parashaà di Chukkath (Levitico 19, 1-22,1), a ricordo dei 21 carri di libri ebraici, contenenti il Talmud ed altri libri, bruciati pubblicamente in Francia nel 1244…». La notizia è riportata anche nel «Sefer Tanjà» (edizione di Mantova del 1514), attribuita a R. Jechiel ben Jekutiel della famiglia degli Anawim (v. il capitolo sui «Digiuni»). Tra i cronisti citeremo quanto è scritto nell'opera «la valle delle lacrime o del pianto» di Josef ha-Cohen (edizione M. Letteris, Vienna 1852, pp. 111-113): «A Roma in quei giorni (del 1553) si convertì all'ebraismo un frate francescano, che si chiamava Cornelio da Montalcino. Dopo che si fu sottoposto alla circoncisione per poter servire il Signore nostro Dio, fu preso da sacro zelo e temerariamente si mise a predicare alla folla per le strade id Roma contro la religione cristiana ei l suo messia. Egli fu subito arrestato e mandato sul rogo. Fu in quel periodo che alcuni apostati del nostro popolo calunniarono il Talmud dinanzi a papa Giulio III, sostenendo che in esso abbondavano i passi contro la religione cristiana. Il pontefice inviò allora allora delle missive in tutte le regioni d'Italia, ordinando la distruzione mediante il fuoco di tutte le copie del Talmud. Le prime città in cui fu data esecuzione all'ordine pontificio furono Roma e Bologna. Come scrivevo, degli individui malvagi, usciti dal nostro popolo, si diedero a diffondere menzogne d(ogni genere contro la Legge del Signore nostro Dio, Testardi e senza scrupoli, dopo aver rinnegato il patto stipulato da Dio con i nostri padri, si misero ad imitare la condotta dei cristiani, e di più, con le loro vanità e le colpe di cui si macchiarono, non si curarono di irritare il Signore. Dinanzi a papa Giulio III calunniarono il Talmud, sostenendo che quel libro, diffuso tra gli ebrei, era la causa degli usi e costumi che li differenziavano dagli altri popoli. Inoltre affermarono che il Talmud diffamava il messia dei cristiani e che il pontefice non avrebbe dovuto tollerare la sua diffusione. Giulio non poté trattenere tutta la sua ira e, subito, diede ordine che il Talmud fosse dato alle fiamme. Il desiderio del pontefice trovò pronta realizzazione negli sbirri che, senza frapporre indugi di sorta, si diedero a setacciare indugi di sorta, si diedero a setacciare le case degli ebrei, sequestrando i libri che vi trovavano custoditi, per gettarli poi nelle strade e nei vicoli di Roma. Il rogo del Talmud e degli altri libri ebraici avvenne pubblicamente nel giorno del Capo d'Anno ebraico, di sabato, dell'anno 5314 del nostro computo e 1553 del loro (a Campo de' Fiori). I figli di Israele piansero amaramente per il rogo acceso dai nemici del Signore. E questi sono i nomi dei calunniatori e dei delatori che vollero la nostra rovina: Hananel (Graziadio) da Foligno, Josef Moro (Andrea del Monte) e Salomone (Giovanbattista) Romano. Che il Signore non cancelli la loro colpa e contro di loro rivolga tutto il suo furore! Il triste avvenimento è riportato anche nella «Catena della tradizione» di R. Ghedaljà ben Jacjjà, che fu testimone oculare del decreto papale (v. edizione di Venezia del 1586, p. 117), nella «Genealogia dell'umanità» di Shemuel Al-Ghazzì, dei Dotti di Candia (v. l'edizione di Venezia del 1600 e la ristampa a cura di A.Habermann del 1944), nel «Germoglio di Davide» di David Ganz (v. l'edizione di Praga del 1592) e «Nelle parole di Giuseppe) di Josef Sambari, vissuto in Alessandria d'Egitto nella seconda metà del XVIII secolo (v. il testo… a cura di A. Neubauer, Oxford 1888, volume I, p. 147). Anche alcune elegie furono scritte in quel periodo, per commemorare e per piangere il triste avvenimento. Da volumetto dello Ja'ari si rileva che ci sono pervenute «Cinque elegie», composte dagli autori dell'epoca: la prima da R. Immanuele, figlio di Jekutiel da Benevento; la seconda da R. Mordekhai, figlio di Jehudà da Balnes, da Pesaro, allievo di R. Izchak Jehoshuà de' Lattes; la terza da R. Shelomò Chazzan di Ancona; la quarta da un Maestro della Comunità di Venezia, autore di due poesie liturgiche sulla festività di Chanukkà e Purim in lingua giudeo-tedesca (Ijjdish), dove parla anche del rogo del Talmud, avvenuto a Roma nel 1553; la quinta da un poeta anonimo, del quale ci sono pervenute soltanto alcune strofe dell'intera poesia (v. A. Ja'ari op. cit. pp. 40-53). L'effetto della Bolla del 1553 ha fatto sì che da allora, non stampandosi più nessun trattato del Talmud in Italia, lo studio di questa disciplina venisse meno fra gli studiosi e le masse ebraiche, i quali costituirono tale studio con i libri di ritualistica, che non erano stati sottoposti alla stessa disposizione, quali l'Al-Fassì o piccolo Talmud di R. Izchak da Fez, il Mishnè Torà o Jad ha-Chazakà del Maimonide e lo Shulchan 'Arukh di Josef Caro, che vide la luce, per la prima volta, in Italia a Venezia nel 1565, nella tipografia di Aloise Bragadini, che tanti dolori aveva procurato alcuni anni prima al popolo ebraico, calunniando il Talmud e provocando il suo rogo a Roma, nella Piazza di Campo di Fiori nel 1° giorno di Rosh ha-Shanà del 5314, corrispondente al 9 settembre 1553 (v. il mio articolo: «Nel IV centenario della prima edizione dello Sholchan 'Arukh» in Settimanale Israel del 27 maggio 1965). Jehudà Nello Pavoncello מי ששורף ספרים עלול לשרוף בני אדם תחת כותרת זו Qui Roma - Bruciare le persone, bruciare i libri כתב rav Gianfranco Di Segni, Collegio rabbinico italiano במוקד "פורטל יהדות איטליה" את הדברים הבאים: Il 17 febbraio del 1600 l’ambasciatore francese si lamentò dell’odore di carne umana bruciata che dalla vicina Piazza Campo de’ Fiori arrivava fin su le finestre della sua sede a Piazza Farnese. Che un eretico fosse messo al rogo dal Sant’Uffizio non era così grave, ma che almeno lo facessero un po’ più lontano da casa sua! Se l’odore si percepiva, non si sentivano invece le grida di Giordano Bruno, cui era stato messo un bavaglio sulla bocca per paura che proferisse bestemmie e ingiurie. A ricordo del rogo, nel 1889 fu eretta nella piazza una statua di bronzo, suscitando forti proteste da parte della Chiesa. Non c’è romano che non abbia visto almeno una volta la statua di Giordano Bruno; non tutti però hanno forse notato che sul piedistallo della statua sono affissi dei medaglioni di bronzo con le effigi di otto altri personaggi condannati per eresia (alcuni a morte): Michele Serveto, un medico e teologo spagnolo, che fu perseguitato sia dai cattolici che dai protestanti per le sue idee eretiche sul concetto di trinità e venne alla fine processato e arso vivo nel 1553 dai calvinisti di Ginevra con i suoi scritti appesi al collo; Tommaso Campanella, che passò ben 27 anni della sua vita fra un carcere e l’altro, accusato d’eresia, pratiche demoniche e cospirazione, salvandosi dalla pena capitale solo perché si finse pazzo; Pietro Ramo, assassinato da un sicario cattolico a Parigi nella tragica notte di S. Bartolomeo nel 1572; Aonio Paleario, condannato dal tribunale dell’inquisizione come eretico, impiccato nel 1570 (il suo cadavere fu bruciato davanti a ponte Sant'Angelo, sul Lungotevere di Roma); Lucilio (Giulio Cesare) Vanini, arso sul rogo a Tolosa nel 1619 per ateismo e bestemmie, dopo essergli stata tagliata la lingua ed essere stato strangolato; Paolo Sarpi, morto a Venezia nel 1623, denunciato più volte al tribunale del Sant’Uffizio (fra l’altro anche per sospetti legami con ebrei veneziani), subendo diversi attentati; il ceco Jan Hus, arso sul rogo nel 1415 a Costanza (Germania) per eresia contro la chiesa cattolica; e infine John Wycliffe, teologo inglese dissidente, morto nel 1384 e dichiarato eretico dal Consiglio di Costanza nel 1415, il che portò nel 1428 all’esumazione del cadavere e al rogo dei suoi resti (e dei suoi libri). Poco lontano dalla statua di Giordano Bruno, sul lastricato della piazza, da qualche mese è presente una lapide che ricorda un altro rogo, quello del Talmud messo in atto il 9 settembre 1553. Bruciare un uomo è certamente più grave che bruciare un libro. Nel Talmud stesso è scritto che, quando i romani misero al rogo Rabbi Chaninà ben Teradion avvolto nella pergamena del Sefer Torah, il libro bruciava (insieme al corpo del rabbino), ma le lettere salivano inalterate in alto. E infatti sono arrivate fino a noi. Anche lo studio del Talmud, nonostante i roghi in tutta Europa, è più vivo che mai, tanto vivo che una sua traduzione (in qualsiasi lingua, italiano incluso) non è affatto inutile né impossibile. תרגום אוטומטי (טעון עריכה) ב 17 פבואר 1600 שגריר צרפת התלוננה על ריח של בשר אדם שרוף מ Fiori הסמוך לכיכר קמפו דה "הגיע מחלונות ביתו פיאצה פרנזה. זה כופר הועלה על המוקד על ידי האינקוויזיציה לא היה רע, אבל לפחות הם עשו קצת "יותר רחוק מהבית! אם הריח נתפס, אבל לא הרגשתי את קריאות ג'ורדנו ברונו, אשר הוצב איסור פרסום לפיו מחשש proferisse קללות ועלבונות. לזכר השריפה, בשנת 1889 הוקם פסל ברונזה של מחאות, מרובעים חזקים מעוררות על ידי הכנסייה. שם הוא רומן לא ראה לפחות פעם פסל של ג'ורדנו ברונו, אם כי לא כל שאולי שמתם לב, כי על כן של פסל ברונזה של מדליונים תלויים פורטרטים של שמונה אנשים אחרים שהורשעו כפירה (כ למוות) : מיכאל סרוטוס, רופא התיאולוג ספרדית, שנרדף על ידי שניהם קתולים ופרוטסטנטים עבור תצוגות הכפירה שלו על המושג של טריניטי נשפט בסופו של דבר ונשרפו חיים ב 1553 על ידי Calvinists בז'נבה עם כתביו סביב צווארו; תומאסו קמפנלה, שבילה 27 שנים מחייו בכלא בין והשני, הואשם בכפירה, שיטות דמוניים קונספירציה, שמירה על עצמו מפני עונש מוות, כי הם מעושה טירוף, פיטר סניף, אשר נרצח בידי מתנקש ב הקתולית בפריז בלילה הטרגי בסנט ברתולומיאו 1572; Aonio Paleario, גינה על ידי בית הדין של האינקוויזיציה ככופר, נתלה בשנת 1570 (גופו נשרף מול Sant'Angelo גשר, לאורך נהר הטיבר ברומא); Lucilius (יוליוס קיסר) Vanini, נשרפו על המוקד בטולוז בשנת 1619 על האתאיזם חילול השם, להיות שלו אחרי הלשון שלו נחתך והוא נחנק, פאולו סרפי, שמת ב ונציה בשנת 1623, שוב ושוב גינה את בית הדין של האינקוויזיציה (בין היתר, על קשרים חשודים עד ונציאני יהודים), הסבל לכמה פיגועים, הצ'כי יאן הוס הועלה על המוקד בשנת 1415 ב קונסטנץ (גרמניה) על כפירה נגד הכנסייה הקתולית, ולבסוף, ג'ון וייקליף, תיאולוג אנגלי דיסידנט שנפטר בשנת 1384 והכריז כופר על ידי ועידת קונסטנץ בשנת 1415, אשר בשנת 1428 הביא להוצאת הגופה גופה ואת שריפת עצמותיו (וספריו). לא רחוק פסלו של ג'ורדנו ברונו, על המדרכה של הכיכר, כמה חודשים יש שלט המנציח אחר כף המאזניים, מה תלמוד נחקק 9 ספטמבר, 1553. האיש הבוער הוא ללא ספק חמור יותר לשרוף את הספר. בתלמוד עצמו כתוב כי כאשר הרומאים להעמיד בסכנה רבי חנינא תרדיון גם עטוף קלף של ספר תורה, שריפת הספרים (עם גוף של הרב), אבל האותיות עלה ב ללא שינוי למעלה. והוא ירד אלינו. אבן ללימודי תלמוד, למרות שריפות ברחבי אירופה, הוא מאוד חי, חי, כך התרגום שלה (בכל שפה, כולל איטלקית) אינו חסר תועלת או בלתי אפשרי. Piazza Campo de’ Fiori (מהויקיפדיה האנגלית) |thumb|300px|ימין|פיסלו של Giordano_Bruno במרכז הכיכר thumb|300px|ימין|האנדרטה סביבה רחובות מסחריים כגון רחוב עושי הקשתות (Via dei Balestrari ), רחוב הצורפים (Via dei Baullari), רחוב עושי הכובעים (Via dei Cappellari ), רחוב עושי המפתחות (Via dei Baullari ) ורחוב החייטים (Via dei Giubbonari ). History In Ancient Rome the area was unused space between Pompey's Theatre and the flood-prone Tiber. Though the Orsini established themselves on the south flank of the space in the 13th century, until the 15th century the square remained undeveloped. The first church in the immediate vicinity was built during the pontificate of Boniface IX (1389-1404), Santa Brigida a Campo de' Fiori; with the building-up of the rione, the church has now come to face that part of the former square that is now Piazza Farnese. In 1456 under Pope Callixtus III, Ludovico Cardinal Trevisani paved the area: this was part of a greater project of improvement of the rione Parione. This renewal was both the result and cause of several important buildings being built in the surroundings; in particular, the Orsini palace on Campo de' Fiori was rebuilt. The Renaissance Palazzo della Cancelleria can be seen in Vasi's etching, rising majestically beyond the far right corner of the square. Campo de' Fiori has never been architecturally formalized. The square has always remained a focus for commercial and street culture: the surrounding streets are named for trades—''Via dei Balestrari'' (crossbow-makers), Via dei Baullari (coffer-makers), Via dei Cappellari (hat-makers), Via dei Chiavari (key-makers) and Via dei Giubbonari (tailors). With new access streets installed by Sixtus IV— Via Florea and Via Pellegrino— the square became a necessary corridor for important people passing between the Basilica of St. John Lateran and the Vatican, thus bringing wealth to the area: a flourishing horse market took place twice a week (Monday and Saturday) and a lot of inns, hotels and shops came to be situated in Campo de' Fiori. Executions used to be held publicly in Campo de' Fiori. Here, on 17 February 1600, the philosopher Giordano Bruno was burnt alive for heresy, and all of his works were placed on the Index of Forbidden Books by the Holy Office. In 1887 Ettore Ferrari dedicated a monument to him on the exact spot of his death: he stands defiantly facing the Vatican, reinterpreted in the first days of a reunited Italy as a martyr to freedom of speech. The body of theologian and scientist Marco Antonio de Dominis was also burned in this square, in 1624. The demolition of a block of housing in 1858 enlarged Campo de' Fiori, and since 1869 there has been a vegetable and fish market there every morning. The ancient fountain known as la Terrina (the "soupbowl") that once watered cattle, resited in 1889, now keeps flowers fresh. Its inscription: FA DEL BEN E LASSA DIRE ("Do the good and let them talk") suits the gossipy nature of the marketplace. In the afternoons, local games of football give way to set-ups for outdoor cafés. At night, Campo de' Fiori is a meeting place for young people, both Italian and foreign. קטגוריה:תולדות יהדות איטליה